Bumblebee
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's waiting in the airport, hoping she'll come. Despite hoping for it, he's sure it won't happen. She's not really his. He's messed with someone else's fiance. And not just anyone's fiance. His best friend's fiance. Why would she ever leave Roman for him?


Dean sighed as he once again checked his phone. No texts or calls. He made excuses in his mind that he was only checking the time, waiting for his plane to board, but all he wanted was to hear from her. Even though there was still an hour to go, plenty of time, she wouldn't come. He was sure of it.

He had never meant to fall in love with the green eyed brunette. He had never meant to touch her in the first place. She wasn't his, and she never would be. She was engaged to someone else, and not just anyone else. Bea Shephard was supposed to become Bea Reigns. Dean had fucked and fallen in love with his best friend's fiance.

He wasn't sure how it had started. It just happened. One moment they were laughing together, the next moment they were in bed together. He had always felt drawn to her. Something had clearly been missing in her and Roman's relationship for her to jump into bed with Dean. But even long before that happened, he had noticed the looks of longing she always sent in his direction.

"Come on, bumblebee," he mumbled to himself.

He checked his phone again. He didn't know why he was tormenting himself like that. He knew she wouldn't come. He had finally manned up and told her everything last night. That he loved her. That he wanted to be with her. That he had bought two tickets for today's flight, hoping she would leave Roman and go home with him instead.

He was a fool. A fool in love. Last night had been their last time together. She wouldn't come. She wouldn't leave Roman. And there was no way in hell Dean could ever look Roman in the face again and pretend to still be his best friend after everything he had done with Bea. That chapter was closed, and Roman didn't even know it. He would never know, not unless Bea told him.

Bea was feeling more nervous than ever. She hadn't meant to run out on Dean the night before, but she got so surprised when he told her how he felt. Somewhere deep inside she already knew, but it didn't become real until the moment he actually said the words. The door to the hotel room opened, and Roman walked in.

"Hey baby girl," he said.

She stood up and dodged him when he went for a kiss. Something she had never done before.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Please, sit down," she answered.

He sat down on the bed. She stood in front of him, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Bea?" He asked worried. "You're making me kind of nervous here."  
"I have to tell you something," she said.  
"You can tell me anything," he said.  
"God!" Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."  
"About what?" He asked.

She took off her engagement ring, and handed it to him.

"I can't marry you," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because I don't love you, Roman. Not anymore," she answered.  
"What? Why not? What happened? What changed?" He asked.  
"Dean happened," she answered.  
"What the fuck did he do?" He sneered.

Dean looked at his phone again. Only a few minutes left until he had to leave. His phone started ringing, and Roman's name flashed across the screen. Roman was probably just calling to ask something, or wish him a safe journey home. He knew he shouldn't answer, but Roman didn't deserve the silent treatment.

"Hello?" He answered the phone.  
"Dean!" Bea's voice sounded.

He looked up to see her hurrying towards him. Despite suddenly realizing why Roman was calling, he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna fuck you up for this, Dean! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna get the worst beating of your life!" Roman yelled.  
"I know," Dean spoke calmly. "And I'll take every punch you're gonna deliver. I won't fight back. I love her, Roman. I never planned for this to happen. I never wanted to hurt you. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. So whenever you wanna get it out of your system, I'll be here waiting."

He hung up just two seconds before Bea reached him. She threw herself into his arms, and he hugged her tighter than ever before.

"Bumblebee," he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I didn't think you'd come."  
"I heard you had an extra ticket," she joked.  
"Come here," he laughed.

He kissed her softly, and only broke the kiss because a voice called for their plane to board.

"That's us," he said.  
"Us. I like the sound of that," she said. "I love you, Dean. Sorry for running away last night. I needed time to think."  
"I know," he nodded. "But you came, and that's all that matters in the end."


End file.
